


Serenity

by VTR



Series: Alpha Extraordinaire [2]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Children, F/F, Family, Fluff, Parenthood, Were-Creatures, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 06:04:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16655611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VTR/pseuds/VTR
Summary: A very special little cub is having a birthday soon! Pure fluff.





	Serenity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pegasisterheadphones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pegasisterheadphones/gifts).



> Happy birthday, cubby! Sorry it's so late, but I am a fool who procrastinates constantly. It's just a really short fluff piece but I hope you like it anyway
> 
> P.S. i named the cub after setsuna's canon surname okay i did not just decide to name her the most common OC name of all time

Kasumi spent the better part of the day answering her soon-to-be three year-old’s most pressing questions – where was Papa, and was she coming home soon? Of course, the little one was loaded with a seemingly endless amount of other questions, too, but it was the matter of her papa’s whereabouts that she always returned to. She climbed up onto a chair to see what her mother was messing with on the kitchen counter, and was delighted to see a phone lying within reach.

“Mama,” she said, “I call Papa, okay?” She held the phone to her ear and waited for her father’s voice to come through.

“Hm?” Kasumi noticed the phone in her cub’s hand, and while it was sweet, the fact that the only things between her phone and the kitchen tile were the hands of a three year-old standing on a chair was not, so she plucked the phone out of the cub’s grasp. “No, Yuki-chan, we can’t call Papa right now. It’s only 2 o’clock! We call Papa at 4 o’clock, remember?”

“It’s 2 o’clock?” Yuki stared at the numbers displayed above the stove as though they had much meaning for someone her age. “I’m two, Mama!”

“Ha! Not for long!” Kasumi replied. “You remember what tomorrow is, don’t you?”

“Um…” The cub thought about that for a bit, and her tail shot out in a straight line when she remembered. “My birthday!”

“That’s right! It’s gonna be your birthday!” Kasumi couldn’t help but giggle at her cub’s excited wiggling. “You’re gonna be _three_ years old tomorrow! And you remember what else happens on your birthday, right?”

“Papa!”

Kasumi chuckled at that. The cub missed her papa so much she could hardly stand it, and every one of Setsuna’s visits saw her filled with joyous laughter and boundless energy… Of course, being nearly three, she had boundless energy _every_ day, as evidenced by the way she bounced and danced precariously atop the chair at the idea of her birthday and her papa’s visit.

“Alright, you crazy cub, you better sit still before you fall and crack your head!” Kasumi said, and pressed the child down to a sitting position. “Since Papa’s coming tonight, I thought we could make some surprise buns for her! Sounds pretty fun, right?”

“Yeah!”

Kasumi, delighted at her cub’s enthusiasm for baking and hoping to instill in her an enthusiasm for mischief, set about gathering the necessary ingredients. Yuki watched her with interest (as she was still at the age where everything Mama did was amazing and intriguing), and proudly offered her help when asked.

“Oh, jeez, are you being a bad influence again, Kasumin?” Karin asked when she stepped into kitchen and saw the hot pepper sauce among the ingredients on the counter. “Don’t you think she’s a little young to be playing dirty tricks?” 

“Of course not,” Kasumi replied. “The hot ones are for you, anyway, not Setsuna.”

Karin sighed and turned to the child currently being corrupted by her mother. The little one’s dark ash fur rippled in and out with excitement as she helped Kasumi mix and knead the dough (though her idea of kneading was more like smashing and slapping).

“Papa’s coming,” Yuki informed Karin with a great big grin. “Papa’s coming and, um… Mama got a baby!”

“She’s got a baby, huh?” Karin said. “It’s in her tummy, right? And that means you’re gonna be a big sister!”

“Uh-huh!” Yuki pressed her doughy, white-coated hands onto her mother’s gently-swelling belly, and while Kasumi shoved them away quickly, the damage was done, and she was left with two little white handprints decorating her dark shirt.

“Hey! Wash your hands first!”

Once they finished prepping the dough, Kasumi put it in the oven to bake, and by the time _that_ was done, the house was graced with its warm and sweet aroma, and the clock was nearly at four. The other pack members began to file in, all weary from work or from school, but the homely scent of Kasumi’s bread lifted everyone’s spirits. Honoka in particular was proud that her daughter still enjoyed baking and making sweets, and she came sniffing around directly after changing into more comfortable clothes.

“What’d you make, Kasumin?” she asked, and prodded one of the buns.

“They’re sweet, but not so sweet you can’t eat them before dinner,” Kasumi said, and handed one off to her parent. “Here! See what you think!”

Honoka, who was always happy to sample her daughter’s creations, accepted it with a smile, and sunk her teeth into the wonderfully fluffy bun. Her smile didn’t last long.

“Agh!”

Both Kasumi and little Yuki burst into giggles at the sight of Honoka sweating and panting over the sink with her hand pressed to her mouth.

“What did you put in this?!” Honoka managed to gasp out.

“Hmm, I don’t remember, what did we put in it again, baby girl?” Kasumi asked with a wink in her cub’s direction.

“Hot sauce! And pepper!”

Tears streamed down Honoka’s face as the fires of hell unleashed themselves in her mouth. She’d fallen victim to Kasumi’s “trick buns” before, but this was an entirely new level of hot, and she wondered what sort of unholy peppers she’d used this time. It would forever be a mystery how she and Kotori – sweet, kind, loving Kotori! – had managed to create such a black-hearted child, never mind how the black-heartedness had spread to a second generation.

Umi dished out a savage tongue-lashing to Kasumi and Yuki, and while Kasumi took it in good humor (she’d had more than her fair share of scoldings over the years), Yuki did not take it at all, and was instead focused on the numbers displayed on the oven’s clock.

“Four!” she exclaimed, bouncing and pointing wildly at the treasured number.

“Yes, love, it’s four, but you need to listen,” Umi said, but the cub could hardly care less about whatever life lesson Umi was trying to impart.

“It’s four! I call Papa!”

  


Setsuna came home, kicked off her shoes, and sighed with relief at the feeling of free feet. She had to leave for work in an hour, but she was lucky enough to have a job that didn’t require extensive use of her feet, and she could only imagine how much worse off she’d be if she did. The mental strain of the endless cycle of school and work was enough without the burden of physical pain, too. This weekend, however, offered a reprieve, as it was her little girl’s birthday, and there was no way she’d miss it.

She worked only a short shift tonight, as she had to catch the last train home at 9 o’clock. That set her in a somewhat more pleasant mood, too, but work was still work, so she warmed up a quick meal and flopped onto the couch to enjoy what time she had left to just stare and think about nothing. How lovely it was to just… sit. To sit, quietly, and let her mind wander wherever it pleased, without coursework or customers there to snap her away. It was truly serene.

A sudden blast of music sent a jolt through Setsuna’s body, and her furs poofed out instantly. She caught her breath, and then was delighted to see her mate’s face lighting up her phone. She answered quickly.

“Hello?”

“Papa!” It wasn’t Kasumi’s voice that greeted her, but the excited squealing of her little cub. “Papa, Papa! Are you coming?!”

“Papa’s coming, Yuki-chan!” Setsuna assured her. “I’m coming tonight, but you might be asleep when I get there. But you’ll see me in the morning, and we can make breakfast together with Mama. Okay? It’ll be a special birthday breakfast!”

“Yay!”

Setsuna spent a while chatting with her cub, whose ideas bounced from place to place and whose speech was sometimes hard to follow, but Setsuna didn’t mind at all. She missed her daughter dearly, and hearing her voice and occasionally seeing her on video was a ray of joy in her sometimes-bleak student life. It regularly broke her heart that the little one was growing up so quickly without her present, but Setsuna was due to graduate in the spring, and then she could move back home to stay permanently with her little family, and just in time for the birth of her second cub, too.

“Well, I’ll see you soon, Yuki-chan,” Setsuna said. “Be a good girl for Mama, okay? I love you. Can you give the phone to Mama for me?”

Yuki obeyed, and Kasumi’s very-amused voice came over the line in short order.

“Hey! You gonna be here tonight?”

“I am,” Setsuna replied. “I’ll be late, though, so don’t stay up for me!”

Setsuna didn’t stay long on the call with Kasumi, as her shift was creeping ever closer, and she was forced to finish up her meal and get changed and refreshed if she wanted to make it on time. Thanks to Mari, she was a receptionist at one of the many Ohara Hotel locations, and while the work itself was easy – she checked guests in and out, answered phone calls, and dealt with customer questions and complaints – many wealthy and important folks passed through, so she had to dress sharp and stay on her toes much of the time.

Tonight’s shift went remarkably well for a Friday night. Setsuna spent the time in between dealing with guests trudging through some of her schoolwork. Making it through school would be nigh impossible if not for the opportunity to work on her many papers and assignments at her job, but it was particularly important for her tonight, as there was no way she’d be caught doing homework over Yuki’s birthday weekend.

Setsuna found her eyelids drooping as eight o’clock approached and activity in the lobby dwindled. Her still-open laptop, complete with unfinished paper, sat forgotten on the desk nearby while Setsuna’s perfect posture and “excellent customer service” demeanor slipped away, revealing the worn-down, dog-tired alpha underneath. She felt a flood of relief when her supervisor appeared from the office, but was immediately disappointed when he opened his mouth.

“Setsuna,” he said, “we need you to stay until 1 tonight if possible. Hideo is having some trouble with his wife and just called to tell us he won’t be able to make it to cover you.”

Setsuna frowned deeply. “I’m leaving at eight for a reason,” she said. “I’m supposed to catch the last train back to Tokyo. It’s important that I make it back home tonight, so…”

“Don’t put me in a bad position here, Setsuna,” the supervisor said. “I’ve already spent the whole day here busting my ass. I’ve got a wife and kids to get home to – I barely see them anymore as it is. Come on, you’d be doing me a big favor by staying.”

Setsuna fiddled with her pen and sucked her lip, averting her gaze. She always found it hard to meet the supervisor’s eyes whenever he pulled the guilt trip on her. “I mean, my wife is pregnant and my daughter’s birthday is tomorrow…” she said, her voice embarrassingly meek. Kasumi wasn’t _actually_ her wife yet, but that wasn’t the point.

“We all have things we need to do sometimes,” was her supervisor’s reply, and then he was gone into his office again.

Setsuna stared, stone-faced, at the paperwork on the desk, with rage building silently in her belly. Karin was always telling her she needed to be more forceful, to stand up for herself when she was wronged, but Setsuna always waved it off or explained it away somehow. Tonight, though, a line was crossed, and the instant the clock hit 8, she packed up her things and took her leave without so much as a goodbye to even her favorite coworkers.

The train was packed at the beginning of the journey, but more people got off than on at every stop, and soon it was only Setsuna and a handful of others on the way to Tokyo. She was fearful of missing her stop, but the rumble and the vibrations of the train and the cozy warmth inside the car, combined with her usual exhaustion, quickly lulled her to sleep.

A shake to her shoulder jolted her back to reality, and her furs rippled in as she realized what she’d done. What time was it? Where was she?

“This is the last stop,” the woman who woke her informed her, and Setsuna wanted to cry.

She stepped out onto the platform, ears and tail lowered with dejection, and resigned herself to her fate. It was after midnight now, and there were no more trains running, and she didn’t dare call Mama or Riri to pick her up. She checked her phone and found two messages there, one from Kasumi asking where she was, and another from her boss, also asking where she was, but from many hours earlier. Setsuna decided against replying to Kasumi, as she didn’t want to wake her if she was already asleep, and she certainly didn’t feel like replying to her supervisor, her job be damned.

With her coat pulled snugly about her and her bag tucked securely under her arm, Setsuna began the long, freezing trek home.

  


Kasumi woke to a cold, furry face kissing and nuzzling her, and relief fluttered in her chest when she came to her senses and realized it was Setsuna. The alpha was shivering, and her nose was running something fierce. Kasumi pushed her gently away.

“Ew! Snotface!”

Kasumi reached for the tissues on the endtable and wiped at her mate’s sorry face. It was then that she realized the rest of the house was dead silent, and someone had turned off the TV (she and Yuki must have drifted off during their movie). She stood up slowly, careful not to jostle Yuki and wake her, and leaned into Setsuna’s embrace with a happy rumble.

“What took you so long?” Kasumi asked. “What time is it? And you feel like you’re freezing!”

“I am,” Setsuna replied. “I missed my stop…”

Kasumi didn’t mean to laugh, but she did, and Setsuna whined at her teasing. Yuki, who was snuggled down in the blankets and the cushions on the couch, began to stir at her parents’ not-so-quiet bickering and rumbling. She peered out of her cozy little cocoon with sleepy eyes, and gasped when she caught sight and scent of her father.

“Papa!”

She threw the blankets away and scrambled to get into Setsuna’s arms. Setsuna lifted her up and peppered her little face with kisses before settling the cub on her hip.

“Hi, baby girl,” she said. “Papa didn’t mean to wake you up.”

“I waited, Papa,” Yuki said, and failed to stifle a yawn as she leaned into her papa.

“I think it’s time to go to bed for real, don’t you?” Setsuna asked, and began to carry the little one towards the stairs.

“Nooo!” Yuki gave a tiny growl and swished her tail with typical toddler agitation. “No bed, Papa.”

“Yes, bed,” Setsuna replied, and rubbed the cub’s back soothingly. Luckily Yuki chose not to resist any more, and allowed Setsuna to carry her up the stairs and tuck her into the bed that she and Kasumi shared. “In the morning we’ll make your birthday breakfast, okay? Whatever you want!”

“Uh-huh!” The cub patted the spot beside her in the bed and twitched her ears cutely. “Sleep?”

Sleep sounded amazing right about then, so Setsuna dug out an old shirt and some of her warm sleep pants from Kasumi’s dresser. The feeling of climbing into that bed that smelled so wonderfully like her mate and her cub was heavenly, and Setsuna thought she might slip right into dreamland before Kasumi even made it up to the room. She nearly did, too, but came awake once again when she felt her mate climbing over her.

“I love you,” Setsuna murmured, her voice heavy with drowsiness. She reached over the cub between them to touch her omega’s face. “How are things? Have you been feeling okay? Yuki’s behaving?”

“Everything’s fine,” Kasumi assured her. “I’ve got my ultrasound next week, though! Are you gonna be able to make it? Nozomi thinks we’ve got another omega, but I wanna prove her wrong.”

Setsuna chuckled at that. Nozomi had never actually been wrong about a cub’s sex before, but Setsuna was willing to try her luck alongside Kasumi. “I’ll be there,” she promised.

Silence fell between them, and Setsuna felt the heavy, pleasant wave of sleep begin to take her again. Earlier in the day, she’d thought that sitting quietly in her apartment all by herself was peaceful and beautiful, but now that she was home, in the bed with her gorgeous omega and with their sweet cub sleeping innocently between them, she realized how wrong she’d been. _This_ was true beauty, the very definition of serenity, and Setsuna meant to savor it for as long as she could.

**Author's Note:**

> "btw kasumi i prob lost my job hahaha i walked out"
> 
> "you WHAT"


End file.
